ToTAL INSANiTy
by Reds Owshad Dark
Summary: Don't read. You've been warned.
1. Notice for my Readers

Ok this ain't an actual chapter so once I'm back on track it's gonna go. First I want to thank Mecha Scorpion. The first two chapters were probably the worst things I ever wrote so the only reason I put them up is to see if people liked them or not. Because it was obviously not I'm gonna either

A) Re-write them with a plot and no script format.

Or

B) Never re-write them but take some of the ideas from them and put them in new chapters.

As for ToTAL INSANiTy 3 I will rewrite it without script format as fast as I can. And Pokizard, as much as I thank you for standing up for me, flames are completely welcome for they help me become a better writer and get rid of any previous mistakes. Anyways I hope you will enjoy anything I come up with soon and find the re-written version of story 3 to your liking. Thanks for your continuing to read and I hope you guys review more often.


	2. ToTAL INSANiTy 3 Prolog

Sonic belongs to Sega.

Let me note some things up here. The new version of 3 will be different from the old one because there are some things I just never liked but I put them in anyways. Example the Egg that Eggman carriers around. Actually a suggestion of my brothers. He said people would like it and I wasn't so sure. So I'll remove it from here. And my Mary-Sue/made characters/whatever you want to call them are gonna be gone.

Let me also note that this is just the prolog and that I'll put the rest up as I go along. Cause I'm too lazy to do it all at once. But don't fear! I have midterms this week so instead of study (for I never do) I'll just type this stuff up. Or sleep. Whichever. Well, enjoy!

---------------------------------

Prolog:

On the Ark a scientist we all know decide to plot an evil plot.

"I will destroy all of Mobius!" Dr. Gerald announced to himself proudly, then laughed evil for it was indeed a very evil moment.

Ruined by a certain someone.

"Wow Grandpa! You're the best!" Dr. Eggman cheered.

"Shut up." Gerald growled, annoyed at his relative. "Or I'll put you in the project cells." Eggman immediately quieted himself.

At that moment a blonde we all know walked into the room.

"Grandpa I found the research papers you wanted." Maria said as she handed the pile of papers she was carrying to Gerald.

Dr. Gerald chuckled as he put the papers down on a conveniently placed desk. "Wonderful. First Station Square, then the world!" He announced evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked ever oblivious to the doctor's evil intentions.

"Don't you see, my sweet, sweet grandchild?" Gerald said evilly. "I will take over the world, then I'll destroy it!" And agian he went into an evil villain laughing fit. How original.

Maria gasped. "You can't!" Eggman gasped too, but he's not important right now so anyways.

"Oh. but I can!" Gerald answered. "Robots!" He cried out and a dozen or so popped out conveniently from no where. "Tie them up and put them in the project cells." He ordered.

"But I didn't make a noise!" Eggman protested.

"You just did." Gerald pointed out. Eggman paused.

"Oh. So I did."

"Keep them separate so they don't plot against me." Gerald ordered and the two prisoners were dragged away.


	3. ToTAL INSANiTy 3 chapter 1

Sonic belongs to Sega.

Now what can I say? I'm a lazy jerk. Sorry. But I have learned to hate TI with every fiber of my body, mind and soul. Rewriting is a pain.

---------

Sonic sighed as he layed on the couch in his apartment. "I'm bored."

"That's cause Knuckles does all the fun stuff." Tails muttered.

"Do Not!" Knuckles growled back.

"Hey guys! I'm getting IMs from the ARK!" Amy yelled. Everyone looked up and walked over to the computer.

someguyontheark (12:47:17 AM): Its me shadow

imapinkhedgehog (12:47:25 AM): aren't you dead?

someguyontheark (12:47:31 AM): for the purpose of this fic? No.

imapinkhedgehog (12:47:35 AM): k

someguyontheark (12:47:41 AM): look somehow gerald still alive or a ghost or something, and now he's trying to destroy Mobious!

imapinkhedgehog (12:47:44 AM): OMG

someguyontheark (12:47:47 AM): I know and I can't stop him

imapinkhedgehog (12:47:49 AM):(

someguyontheark (12:47:52 AM):O

imapinkhedgehog (12:47:57 AM):)

someguyontheark (12:48:03 AM):D

someguyontheark (12:48:07 AM): have five days to come up here and stop him!

imapinkhedgehog (12:48:13 AM): i dun wanna

someguyontheark (12:48:15 AM): too bad

someguyontheark (12:48:19 AM): go to E

**someguyontheark** (12:48:21 AM) has left the room.

"Well... shoot." Amy said.

"Where? Where is it? Turn on you darn computer!" Sonic yelled at the divice. Suddenly all electronic stuff stopped working.

"Oh yay. A black out." Tails said.

---------

And thus they were all stuck in the dark. Like my mind. The end of chapter 1. Now leave me be.


End file.
